Just tonight
by Naerry-Owl
Summary: Two characters out of a pen & paper...


Es waren keine zehn Minuten vergangen, seit Falir ihr Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte. Ihr großes, luxuriöses Schlafzimmer, das sie doch mehr verabscheute als jede andere, in dem sie je übernachtet hatte. Das weiße Laken klebte wie Spinnweben auf ihrem noch schweißnassen, nackten Körper. Die Nachtluft vermochte sowohl ihre Haut wie ihren Geist nur sehr langsam abzukühlen.

Resaya löste die schmerzhaften Finger vom gusseisernen Geländer des Balkons, auf dem sie stand, und ließ ihren Blick fort vom rauchenden Vulkan zu ihrer Linken zu den Dächern der Stadt wandern, welche diese Bezeichnung noch nicht einmal im Ansatz verdiente. Aber ihr Ehemann bestand darauf: Er war das Oberhaupt der Stadt Mordeq. Eigentlich waren es nicht mehr als zehn Häuser, aus denen die Siedlung bestand. Es war lächerlich, dass sie überhaupt einen Herrscher brauchte. In seinem Palast voller Prunk und Dekadenz schien Falir das wenig zu stören. Er hatte alles, was er wollte – Resaya gehörte jetzt dazu. Zu seinem Inventar, sozusagen.

Die junge Frau seufzte tief. So hatte sie sich ihr Leben nicht vorgestellt. Das hatte sie alles ihrer Stiefmutter zu verdanken. Und sich selbst, wenn sie es recht bedachte, die sie auf ihren Vater gehört, nach Mordeq gereist und Falir geheiratet hatte. Im Grunde war sie wohl selbst schuld an ihrer Situation. Sie hätte ja einfach davonlaufen können. Ihr Reisegefährte hatte sie mehr als einmal dazu gedrängt, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen, doch sie hatte nicht hören wollen. Sie hatte ihre Ehre waren wollen und tun, was man von ihr verlangte. Jetzt bereute sie es und sie war froh, dass Salvéo nicht mehr hier war, um sie mit seinem dreckigen Grinsen anzusehen und zu sagen: „Ich hab's dir ja gesagt." Die Erinnerung an den jungen Mann brachte Resaya zum Schmunzeln. Zuerst hatte sie ihn nicht leiden können, aber es hatte nicht sehr lange gedauert, bis sie sich an seine ungenierte Art und vor allem an seine Gegenwart gewöhnt hatte. Obwohl er gegen diese Reise in die Stadt des „feindlichen Gottes" gewesen war, hatte er sie bis vor die Haustür ihres Verlobten begleitet. Jetzt war er fort. Wohin er wohl gegangen war? Was er jetzt wohl machte? Wieder musste sie lächeln, als ein Bild von Salvéo in einer übervollen Taverne vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschien.

„Ich hab's dir ja gesagt."

Resaya zuckte zusammen und fuhr erschrocken herum. War Falir schon wieder zurück? Zwei Mal in einer Viertelstunde wäre sogar für ihren nymphomanischen Ehemann ein wenig zu viel. Ihr Schlafzimmer war leer und dunkel. Und überhaupt: diese Stimme gehörte nicht dem abscheulichen Mann, mit dem sie jede Nacht das Bett teilen musste. Ein Kichern war zu vernehmen, das zweifellos ihrer Verwirrtheit galt. Ihr Herz machte einen abrupten Sprung, ehe sich ihre Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzogen. Hatte sie nicht eben genau diese Worte mit genau dieser Stimme in ihrem Kopf gehört?

Resaya beugte sich über die Brüstung und erkannte Salvéos große, schlanke Gestalt trotz des nächtlichen Zwielichts. Ganz dunkel wurde es im Schatten dieses mysteriösen Vulkans nie, wofür Resaya heute zum ersten Mal ein bisschen dankbar war.

Sie seufzte theatralisch. „Ja, das hast du, nicht wahr?! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" Zwar konnte sie seinen spöttisch-überheblichen Blick nicht sehen, aber sie wusste, dass er da war.

„Na los, komm runter!" Er machte eine winkende Handbewegung, die Resaya zusammen mit seinen Worten ein beinahe verlangendes Stöhnen entlockten. Sie wollte nichts lieber als mit ihm fort von hier. Aber das stand nicht zur Debatte. Zu spät. Falir würde sie jagen und töten lassen. Er war skrupellos – wenn er sie nicht haben konnte, würde sie auch nie wieder jemand anderes bekommen.

Wortlos wandte sie sich vom schattenhaften Anblick ihres ehemaligen Reisegefährten ab und betrat wieder das stickige, Übelkeit erregend riechende Zimmer, schlüpfte eilig in einen Morgenmantel und hastete durch die Gänge und über Treppen, bis sie schließlich die Hintertür erreichte, die sie in Salvéos Nähe aus dem Gebäude führte.

„Salvéo?", flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit, da sie ihn nirgends entdecken konnte.

„Hier." Vor Schreck machte sie einen Satz zur Seite, als er plötzlich keine zwei Meter zu ihrer Linken stand. Ohne es zu wollen lächelte sie. Die Vertrautheit seiner Züge, die sie in den letzten Monaten so oft so wahnsinnig gemacht hatten, war im Augenblick alles, was sie brauchte, um wieder halbwegs in die Wirklichkeit zurückzufinden. Falir und seine Sexsucht erschienen ihr mit einem Mal sehr weit entfernt, obwohl die Tür zu seinem Anwesen in ihrem Rücken noch offen stand. Seine Hände steckten in den Hosentaschen und er grinste sie herausfordernd an, während sein Kopf eine auffordernde Geste machte, ihm zu folgen; weg vom Haus ihrer Albträume. Verblüfft hob sie eine Augenbraue und blickte skeptisch an sich hinab. Sie trug nicht mehr als einen Fetzen Seide, der zur vagen Form eines Morgenmantels zusammengeschneidert worden war.

„Wo willst du denn hin mit mir?"

„Das werdet Ihr dann schon sehen, Lady." Er wartete nicht mehr auf ihre Reaktion, sondern packte sie einfach am Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich. Seine plötzlich so förmliche Anrede verwirrte Resaya. Sie mochte die Distanz nicht, die in dieser Höflichkeit lag. Außerdem erinnerte sie der Titel an die zweifelhafte Rolle, die sie nun in der Gesellschaft an der Seite Falirs spielte, denn dort war sie eine Lady. Musste eine sein. Jedes Mal, wenn sie jemand aus der Stadt oder von ihrer Dienerschaft derart ansprach, musste sie den Brechreiz unterdrücken, den der Gedanke an ihren Ehemann auslöste.

Während er sie weiterführte, schien Salvéo ihre Gedanken zu erraten. „Dein Mann ist nicht so stattlich wie du dir vorgestellt hast, nicht wahr?", neckte er, „Ist er nicht nach deinem Geschmack?" Resaya antwortete nicht. Aber ihr Begleiter ließ sich nicht beirren: „Wünschtest du jetzt nicht, du wärest ein wenig netter zu mir gewesen oder hättest ab und zu auf meinen Rat gehört?" Wieder enthielt sich die junge Frau jeglichen Kommentars. Ohne Vorwarnung fuhr der Junge herum, sein Griff um ihren Arm wurde schmerzhaft und seine blauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre. „Willst du nicht antworten, Missy?" Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Rage brachte sie das zum Schmunzeln. Diese Titulatur gefiel ihr besser. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso sollte ich? Du weißt doch, dass du Recht hast." Er schien erleichtert, seine Finger lockerten sich und er wandte sich wortlos wieder ab. Sie folgte ihm, als er den kargen Garten durchquerte, der an ihr Anwesen grenzte, die gepflasterte Straße entlang, die aus der Stadt führte, bis schließlich jedwedes Anzeichen für menschliche Präsenz verschwunden war. Unter den dichten Blättern einer großen Buche ließ er sich nieder und starrte in den blass glitzernden Himmel. Auf ihrer gemeinsamen Reise hatte sie ihn selten so ernst oder überhaupt so still erlebt wie heute Abend. Ein Stückchen entfernt blieb sie stehen und betrachtete ihn, zufrieden damit, sich anzusehen, was sie verloren hatte.

„Komm mit mir nach Essedum.", sagte er nach einer Weile. Resaya starrte ihn an. Sie war nicht ganz sicher, was genau er von ihr wollte. Sollte sie jetzt sofort, so wie sie war mit ihm dorthin verschwinden? Oder irgendwann? Würde sie wiederkommen? Einmal mehr blickte sie skeptisch an sich und ihren sogenannten Kleidern hinab. „Was…?", begann sie, doch er schnitt ihr mit einer ungewöhnlich herrischen Handbewegung das Wort ab und schüttelte den Kopf. In seinen Augen konnte sie eine Wut sehen, mit der sie nichts anzufangen wusste. „Ich meine… nur heute Nacht." Er sprach sehr leise, fast sanft, den Zorn in seinem Blick Lügen strafend.

Resaya fragte sich ernsthaft, wie er in einer einzigen Nacht nach Essedum kommen wollte – geschweige denn wieder zurück. Aber sie fragte nicht, sondern lächelte nur traurig und glücklich zugleich. Nur eine Nacht… Falir würde auch über eine einzige Nacht nicht begeistert sein, die sie außerhalb seiner Mauern und seines Bettes verbrachte, aber sie war schließlich keine Gefangene. Er würde sich für ein paar Stunden mit sich selbst beschäftigen müssen, oder mit einer der Mätressen, die noch immer nahe seinen Räumlichkeiten residierten.

„Ja.", sagte sie endlich und nickte. „Aber…" Sie verzog das Gesicht und zupfte an dem Stofffetzen, der sie mehr schlecht als recht bedeckte. Er kicherte nur, was ihm einen vernichtenden Blick Resayas einbrachte.

„Mach dir darum keine Sorgen." Er zwinkerte vielsagend, sprang voller Tatendrang und altbekanntem Elan auf und führte sie rasch weiter, immer nach Osten. Nach kurzer Zeit schon verließen die beiden die Straße, traten wenig später auf eine Lichtung – auf der ein Fortbewegungsmittel aufgebaut war, von dem Resaya bislang nur gelesen hatte. Ein riesiger Ballon ragte über die Baumwipfel, an dem ein Korb befestigt war. Salvéo strahlte wie ein kleiner Junge, der seinen erstes selbsterlegtes Kaninchen präsentiert, als er sah, wie seine Errungenschaft seine Begleiterin in Staunen versetzte. Sie wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, wo er dieses Luftschiff gestohlen hatte, denn Geld hatte Salvéo nie. Und schon gar nicht so viel, um etwas Derartiges zu kaufen, oder auch nur zu leihen. Sie hoffte nur, er würde es dem armen Besitzer wieder zurückgeben… Er machte eine galante, theatralische Verbeugung, die wohl in etwa „Steig ein" bedeuten sollte. Mit einem resignierten Grinsen gehorchte sie. Immerhin konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass ihr gefiel, was er sich für sie hatte einfallen lassen.

„Was, wenn ich nicht mitgekommen wäre?", fragte sie, nachdem sie in den Korb geklettert war. „Du bist aber mitgekommen.", war alles, was er erwiderte, ehe er das Feuer unter dem bereits halb zusammengesunkenen Ballon entfachte und die Seile einiger Ballastsäcke löste. Das Luftschiff bewegte sich schneller als Resaya erwartet hatte, sowohl nach Norden, als auch in Richtung Essedum. Das Herz der jungen Frau schlug ungewöhnlich heftig in ihrer Brust. Es war ein unglaublich aufregendes Gefühl, die Welt von oben zu sehen, einfach davonzufliegen, ohne auf irgendetwas achten zu müssen, ohne vor irgendetwas Angst haben zu müssen. Seit sie vor vier Monaten in Mordeq angekommen war, fühlte sie sich in diesem Augenblick zum ersten Mal wieder frei. Ungezwungen. Sie wünschte, diese Nacht würde nie vergehen. Sie wünschte, Salvéo würde nie wieder gehen. Als sie diesen Jungen kennengelernt hatte, hätte sie sich nie träumen lassen, dass er einmal so wichtig für sie werden würde; dass er einmal alles sein würde, was ihr in ihrem Leben noch Freude bereiten würde.

Nach einer Weile hatten sie wohl die gewünschte Flughöhe erreicht, denn Salvéo ließ von seinen Arbeiten an diversen Seilen ab und wandte sich ihr wieder mit diesem vielsagenden, herausfordernden Grinsen zu, das sie zuerst so gehasst hatte, und das sie jetzt so sehr mochte. Sie antwortete mit einem Lächeln. Er bückte sich in eine Ecke des Korbes und förderte ein Bündel mit Kleidern zutage, das er ihr reichte, der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht blieb dabei unverändert, während seine Augen auf eine unangenehm aufdringliche Art über ihren spärlich bekleideten Körper wanderten.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich so keine größere Stadt betreten – eigentlich solltest du so gar keine Stadt betreten. Zieh das an." Er deutete auf das Stoffknäuel.

„Dreh dich um.", gab sie zurück und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

Das Blau in seinen Augen mischte sich mit einem amüsierten Glitzern, aber nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns gehorchte er doch recht bereitwillig. Resayas Blick haftete auf dem Rücken ihres Gefährten, als sie rasch aus dem Morgenmantel und in die Lederhosen und das weite Leinenhemd schlüpfte. Sie seufzte erleichtert.

„Besser!", stöhnte sie, „Du kannst dich wieder umdrehen."

Er kam ihrer Aufforderung umgehend nach. „Stimmt. Besser!"

Resaya hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Ach ja? Habe ich dir vorher etwa nicht gefallen? Das wundert mich, wo du doch durch den dünnen Stoff meine Brüste viel besser sehen konntest…"

Er lachte auf und lehnte sich über die Brüstung, um auf die nächtliche Welt hinabzublicken. „Deine Brüste hatten noch nie einen besonderen Reiz auf mich. Glaub mir, wäre das der Fall gewesen, wärest du gewiss nicht jungfräulich in deine Ehe gegangen…" Er grinste sie kurz vielsagend an, ehe sich sein Blick wieder über den Baumwipfeln verlor. „Im Übrigen bist du so wenigstens ein bisschen besser geschützt vor dem Gesindel, das sich in Städten nun einmal rumtreibt…", fügte er murmelnd hinzu.

Sie konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Gesindel wie du, meinst du?"

Darauf antwortete er nicht, und Resaya wusste, dass sie etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Er hatte anscheinend seine ernsthaft vorhandenen Sorgen für ihr Wohl ausgesprochen. Sie entschuldigte sich nicht. In ein paar Minuten würde Salvéo vergessen oder verdrängt, was immer ihn gerade verletzt hatte. So war es all die Wochen gewesen, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie sehr oft Dinge gesagt hatte, die ihm nicht gefallen hatten, denn er hatte nicht selten einfach nur geschwiegen. Sie wusste so wenig über ihn.

Eine Zeit lang beobachteten sie einfach gemeinsam die vorüberziehende Welt, ehe er plötzlich nach Osten deutete, wo ein Meer aus Lichtern an einem Fluss über dem Horizont auftauchte: Essedum. Resaya war nur einmal auf dem Weg zu ihrem Ehemann kurz dort gewesen. Der Zauber, den der Ort jetzt ausstrahlte, war ihr damals nicht aufgefallen. Vielleicht war er auch gar nicht da gewesen. Sie spürte Salvéos Lächeln auf ihr ruhen, aber sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden von der Helligkeit, die von so viel Leben und Zerstreuung zeugte. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten, sich auf die Straßen, zwischen Menschen und Gerüche und Stände und Tiere zu stürzen. Ein lautes Schnaufen ließ sie erschrocken herumfahren, als Salvéo an einem Seil zog, um Luft aus dem Ballon zu lassen, und sie so hoffentlich sicher zurück auf den Boden zu bringen. Nicht nur einmal setzte Resayas Herz für Sekundenbruchteile aus, wenn ein Unheil verkündender Ruck durch das Gefährt ging, doch letztendlich gelangten sie irgendwie lebendig zur Erde. Mit einem erleichterten Lachen – welches Resaya ein wenig nervös machte, da es so klang als hätte er selbst nicht so recht an seinen Erfolg im Umgang mit dem Ballon geglaubt – sprang Salvéo aus dem Korb und half anschließend seiner Begleiterin. Die junge Frau hatte sich noch nicht einmal wieder richtig an den festen Untergrund gewöhnt, als er sie auch schon wenig sanft mit sich zog. Die Lichter, die sie bei ihrer Landung aus den Augen verloren hatte, erschienen bald wieder zwischen den Bäumen, und Resayas Sinne pulsierten voller Vorfreude. Laute Musik drang nach einiger Zeit an ihre Ohren, die sie daran erinnerte, dass auch Salvéo sich bisweilen für einen Künstler hielt. Der Gedanke brachte sie zum Schmunzeln. Ein Blick auf ihren Gefährten verriet ihr, dass ihm wohl ganz ähnliche Dinge durch den Kopf gingen. Gesellschaften wie die, die sie in Kürze erreichen würden, waren sein Element. Er fühlte sich wohl zwischen Gauklern und Spielleuten, zwischen Falschspielern und Betrunkenen – er schien selbst ein bisschen von alldem zu sein. Die beiden betraten die Stadt, und die Atmosphäre, die sie einfing, verschlug Resaya schier den Atem. Diese alles umfassende Wolke der Lebenslust war so noch nie begegnet. Möglicherweise hatte sie sie auch nur nicht wahrgenommen. Jetzt aber, da ihre eigene Existenz bar jeder Freude war, erschien ihr das, was sie hier umgab, alles zu sein, was sie je begehrt hatte. Und wie sehr hatte sie solch ein Leben doch früher verabscheut und verurteilt! Sie hatte nie verstanden, was Salvéo daran finden konnte, sich in eine zum Bersten gefüllte Taverne zu stürzen und Musikern zuzuhören, die mindestens acht Liter über den Durst getrunken hatten und keinen einzigen Ton trafen; oder mit wildfremden Menschen zu lachen und zu tanzen, einfach nur, weil man gemeinsam trank. In diesem Augenblick verstand sie, was ihn dazu bewegte. Sie begriff, dass es keinen besseren Ort geben konnte, um vor sich selbst und seinem Leben davonzulaufen. Hier interessierte keinen, was für einen Ehemann man zu Hause hatte, oder was für eine Mutter. Es war gleichgültig, aus welcher sozialen Schicht man stammte, denn hier fragte niemand danach. Hier war einer wie der andere. Alle gehörten irgendwie zusammen in ihrem Bestreben, für einen Abend alles zu vergessen, was ihnen Tag für Tag all ihre Kraft zu rauben versuchte.

Salvéo entging nicht, wie überwältigt sie plötzlich war von der Flut an Eindrücken und Erkenntnissen. Der beinahe zärtliche Druck seiner Hand wirkte beruhigend. Resaya unterdrückte den Impuls, ihn erschrocken anzustarren. Es verwirrte sie zutiefst, den Jungen so zu erleben: Sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass er sich um etwas oder jemanden ernsthaft kümmerte; sie hatte sein Gesicht noch nie in Sorgenfalten gesehen oder in einem Ausdruck echter Zuneigung, wie gerade eben. Auch ihr gegenüber war er sonst immer distanziert gewesen, versteckt hinter seinem Spott und seiner Überheblichkeit, die ihn vor echten Gefühlen schützten. Heute Nacht spürte sie davon nicht viel, wenngleich er seine Fassade auch nicht ganz abbauen konnte. Er lebte wohl schon zu lange damit.

Eine Frau mit einem riesigen Korb Blumen tanzte an ihnen vorüber und steckte ihnen beiden im Vorübergehen blaue Lilien ins Haar.

Resaya kicherte: „Steht dir gut!"

Salvéo antwortete nur mit einem Grinsen, und rückte die Blüte mit einer arroganten Geste zurecht. Sie drückte seine Hand ein wenig fester, den Blick wie gebannt auf seine tatsächlich alles andere als hässlichen Züge gerichtet. „Danke.", formten ihre Lippen lautlos und er lächelte.

Er zog sie weiter, sichtlich erfreut über die Begeisterung, die sie seiner Welt mit einem Mal entgegenbrachte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sie in eine seiner heißgeliebten Tavernen schleppte – aber das erste Mal, dass sie ihm bereitwillig dorthinein folgte. Lautes Gegröle empfing sie und ein paar angeheiterte Männer zerrten sie neben sich auf eine schmutzige, hölzerne Bank. Zwei Sekunden später hatten beide einen großen Humpen stinkenden Bieres vor sich stehen und Salvéo war in seinem Element. Was Resaya früher zu breiten Schimpftiraden bewogen hätte, entlockte ihr in dieser Nacht nur ein Lächeln. Sie hob ihren Krug, prostete ihrem Gefährten und den anderen Männern zu und kippte das Gesöff hinunter. Es schmeckte scheußlich, aber irgendwie spielte das gar keine Rolle. Schon bald stimmte sie in das Gelächter über allerlei zotige Witze ein, leerte einen Becher nach dem anderen und schien Salvéo damit ernsthaft zu beeindrucken, denn seine blauen Augen musterten sie immer wieder anerkennend.

Resaya hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange es dauerte, bis die Anerkennung des Jungen sich schließlich in Sorge verwandelte. Irgendwann war er wohl der Meinung, sie hätte mehr als genug getrunken, entschuldigte sich mit einem derben Kommentar bei ihren Tischgefährten und zerrte die junge Frau dann rasch nach draußen. Resaya nahm nicht mehr sehr viel wahr, aber der Schmerz, den der eiserne Griff seiner Finger um ihre Handgelenk einmal mehr verursachte, war spürbar und machte sie wütend. Sie versuchte, sich loszureißen.

„Du tust mir weh!", jammerte sie und hörte ihre eigene, lallende Stimme dabei wie von weiter Ferne.

Salvéo dachte allerdings nicht daran, sie loszulassen. Stattdessen drehte er sich ruckartig zu ihr um, wobei seine Berührung sogar noch ein wenig grober wurde. „Findest du nicht, dass du es ein wenig übertrieben hast, Missy?"

Immerhin merkte sie noch, dass ihr Kichern ziemlich dämlich klang. „Nein, finde ich nicht…"

Er zog sie weiter durch die Straßen. Er würde sie doch nicht etwa schon zurückbringen?!? Für einen Moment klärte sich Resayas Geist ein wenig, und sie brachte die Kraft auf, endlich seiner Umklammerung zu entfliehen. „Ich will noch bleiben!", erklärte sie ihm nachdrücklich.

Er lachte sie aus. „Du bist völlig betrunken! Du kannst nicht einmal mehr gerade laufen…"

Ihr flehender Blick schien bei ihm zum ersten Mal zu wirken, denn seine Züge wurden weicher und er seufzte, während er sich genervt durchs Haar fuhr. „Also schön.", murmelte er und packte sie wieder am Arm – ein wenig sanfter diesmal. „Aber du solltest dich vielleicht einen Moment hinsetzen und wieder etwas nüchterner werden. Die Leute auf dem Markt wären nämlich mit Sicherheit wenig begeistert, wenn du sie umrennen oder vollkotzen würdest."

Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Sie hasste es, wenn er so redete, aber wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht. Er brachte sie an irgendeinen Ort, an dem die Menschen nicht so dicht gedrängt waren. Dafür aber die Geräusche, die aus allen möglichen Ecken des Parks, oder was immer es war, zu ihnen drangen. Resaya ließ sich ins feuchte Gras fallen und schloss die Augen.

„Wenn ich jetzt sterben würde, wäre das eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm…", nuschelte sie.

Salvéo schnaubte verächtlich. „Mir war nicht klar, was für riesen Schwachsinn du reden kannst, wenn du betrunken bist."

„Du hast mich ja auch noch nie betrunken erlebt." Er lachte.

Trotzdem hatte sie ernst gemeint, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie spürte, wie sie allmählich Müdigkeit überkam. Dabei wollte sie nicht schlafen! „Verdammt, ich hätte nicht so viel saufen sollen…", schimpfte sie. Dieser verfluchte Alkohol hatte ihr jetzt die ganze Nacht verdorben, die sie doch eigentlich bis zum Morgengrauen hatte auskosten wollen.

„Wie hältst du das bloß aus?" Hatte er nicht mindestens ebenso viel getrunken wie sie?

„Ich schätze, ich habe ein wenig mehr Übung."

Plötzlich beugte er sich über sie. Seine blauen Augen ruhten in ihren, die sich kaum auf einen Punkt konzentrieren konnten. Es war seltsam, was für eine Ruhe und Geborgenheit er ausstrahlte, indem er sie einfach nur ansah. Minutenlang regte sich keiner von beiden.

Dann spürte Resaya auf einmal eine Welle der Übelkeit in ihren Eingeweiden aufsteigen. Hastig stieß sie ihn von sich und drehte sich zur Seite, um sich heftig zu übergeben. Als sie fertig war, fluchte sie in allen Sprachen, die sie beherrschte, weil sie diesen wunderbaren Moment zerstört hatte.

Salvéo neben ihr lachte und strich ihr mit kühlen Fingern klebrige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Na, geht's dir jetzt besser?"

So peinlich das alles auch war, aber das tat es tatsächlich und sie nickte. Er sprang auf und reichte ihr eine Hand, um sie ebenfalls auf die Beine zu ziehen. „Dann können wir uns ja jetzt auf dem Markt umsehen."

Augenblicklich war die Übelkeit vergessen, und Resayas Augen strahlten wieder. Die Nacht war noch nicht vorbei! Sie folgte ihm hinaus aus dem Park der sexuellen Praktiken und zurück in das strömende Leben von Essedum. Sie schlenderten an unzähligen bunten Ständen vorbei, aßen und tranken, und Resaya bestaunte vielerlei Dinge, von denen sie wusste, dass ihr Ehemann sie ich sofort gekauft hätte, hätte sie auch nur einen Ton gesagt. Zu Salvéo sagte sie nichts dergleichen, denn sie wusste, dass er nie Geld hatte. Aber wie das neuerdings so seine Art zu sein schien, las er wohl in ihren Augen, was ihr gefiel, denn als sie sich nach vielen Stunden müde und glücklich auf den Weg zurück zum Luftschiff machten, steckte er plötzlich eine große Spange aus Bronze, Türkis und Lapislazuli in ihr wirres Haar. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und starrte ihn inmitten der letzten Menschen, die sich schläfrig ihren Weg nach Hause bahnten, verblüfft an.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie teuer die war…", murmelte sie ein wenig verwirrt.

Er zwinkerte ihr vielsagend zu. „Mach dir keine Gedanken." Er wandte sich zum Weitergehen um, aber sie griff nach seinem Ärmel und hielt ihn fest. Ihr Blick verlangte eine Erklärung von ihm.

Er seufzte. „Ich habe nicht dafür bezahlt. Zufrieden?" Er riss sich los und ging weiter.

Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass er sie gestohlen hatte. Und natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass sie davon nicht begeistert sein würde.

Aber eigenartiger Weise war es ihr egal. Rasch holte sie ihn ein und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

„Ja.", flüsterte er, und nun war es an ihm, sie verblüfft anzustarren. Sie grinste nur.

Das erste Licht des Morgens erhellte bereits die Lichtung, als sie den Ballon erreichten und in den Korb kletterten. Müde sank Resaya in einer Ecke zusammen und beobachtete, wie sich ihr Begleiter darum kümmerte, wieder in die Lüfte zu steigen.

Irgendwann war sie wohl eingedöst, denn als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, war es ganz still. Salvéo stand mit dem Rücken an die gegenüberliegende Korbwand gelehnt und betrachtete sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie sah ihn fragend an, was wohl ziemlich verwirrt aussehen musste, denn auf einmal lachte er. Dann gesellte er sich zu ihr.

„Das war… wunderschön.", wisperte Resaya nach einer Weile. „Ich danke dir, Salvéo." Er erwiderte lange nichts, fast so, als ringe er mit den Worten, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen.

Schließlich drehte er sich ein wenig und berührte zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht mit seinen Fingern ihr Gesicht. Dieses Mal umfing seine Hand ihre Wange, und sie hatte Mühe, seinem eindringlichen Blick standzuhalten.

„Du hättest ihn nicht heiraten sollen.", murmelte er, doch obwohl er so leise sprach, blieb ihr der wütende Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht verborgen. „Du hättest bei mir bleiben sollen." Auch seine Augen glitzerten jetzt wieder zornig, und Resaya musste die ihren abwenden, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es ist schon gut so."

Sie wussten beide, dass es das nicht war. Doch keiner sagte mehr ein Wort, bis sie wenig später begleitet von den ersten schwachen Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages den kleinen Wald neben Falirs Anwesen erreichten. Resayas Anwesen.

Noch immer schweigend ließen sie den Ballon hinter sich und schlenderten über den Hof, so langsam, als könnten sie dadurch die Zeit aufhalten. Er begleitete sie bis zur Hintertür, durch welche sie das Gebäude vor scheinbar so unendlich vielen Stunden verlassen hatte.

Resayas Hand ruhte auf dem Türgriff, doch unfähig, ihn zu betätigen. Sie atmete tief durch und zwang sich, endlich zu gehen.

Salvéo packte sie grob am Arm und riss sie herum, Zorn und Zweifel in seinen Augen und eine Aufforderung. Die Finger seiner freien Hand schlossen sich unsanft um ihren Unterkiefer, ehe er seine Lippen stürmisch auf ihre presste. Resaya rührte sich nicht. Einen Moment lang war sie so perplex, dass sie zögerte, bevor sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. Dann jedoch grub sie die Finger tief in den Stoff seines weiten Hemdes, klammerte sich daran fest und gab sich ihm für diesen einen, unbeschreiblichen Augenblick mit all der Leidenschaft hin, die ihrem Körper und ihrer Seele innewohnte, und die Falir niemals in ihr wecken würde.

Viel zu schnell beendete Salvéo seine verheißungsvollen Liebkosungen und verließ ihre prickelnde Haut und ihren zitternden Leib mit nichts weiter als einem spöttischen Grinsen.

Resaya war sich sicher, dass sie ihn nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.


End file.
